Red Shadows
by Shadowheart51
Summary: Angeal, Genesis, Zack, and Sephiroth find a child injured in the woods. They nurse the boy back to health. Three men are after the boy because he's a Cetra. What will happen to the SOLDIERS and the boy?
1. Chapter 1

Red Shadows

Chapter 1

As they walked down the path the screams got worse. Who was screaming bloody murder? The four men didn't know. Angeal Hewley had been the first to hear the cries of pain and had suggested they go find out after twenty minutes. Zack Fair looked at Angeal worried as he said "I hope whoever has been screaming isn't hurt bad." The other three nodded in agreement. Suddenly the screams stopped.

After about ten minutes of searching Angeal yelled "Guys, over here!" The three ran to him and stopped in the their tracks. Angeal was leaning over a child that was covered in blood. The boy's clothes were ripped and shredded.

The child was unconscious and scarcely breathing. "We need to get him home. We don't have any Cure materia with us right now. If he's not healed soon he could die." said Angeal looking up at the three men. "Come on. Let's go then." replied Sephiroth. Angeal picked the child up in his arms and followed the others.

Angeal layed the boy on the spare bed in one of the unused bedrooms of the mansion. Genesis came in and handed Angeal the healing materia then left. Angeal gently took the boy's shirt off of him. There were many cuts and to his surprise stab wounds covering the child's chest and torso.

Angeal saw hand and finger prints on the boy's pale neck. Red marks covered his back. _'The poor thing. Who would do something like this to a child?' _Angeal thoughtas he cleaned the wounds with a warm wet rag. After cleaning the wounds Angeal was surprized to see multiple bruises littering his pale frame. As Angeal further examined the reddish-blond haired boy he noticed his left wrist was swollen. He checked it and found out it was broken. Angeal shook his head trying to calm the anger he felt rising. Angeal casted a Cure spell on the boy. All of the wounds healed except the broken wrist. It would have to heal on it's own.

Zack opened the door and walked in. "Here 'Geal. These are the smallest of the clothes I have." he said handing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants to Angeal. "Thanks Zack. I'm sure these will work." replied Angeal, taking the clothes from Zack. Zack looked at the child laying pale on the bed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Zack asked. Angeal looked at Zack and said "I'm sure he'll be okay. I just wonder who on Gaia would do such a thing." Angeal was quiet for a minute before saying, "Zack could you get the wrist brace from my room please?" "Okay 'Geal." Zack replied and left. A couple of minutes later he was back. "Thank you, Puppy." Angeal said.

Zack was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis went back to where you found him. They wanted to see if they could find out who did this." he said. He then left the room. Angeal sighed as he turned back to the unconscious child. What were they going to do when he woke up? The child probably would be terrified of them.

Angeal Hewley was very gentle as he put the shirt and pants on the reddish-blond. After he was done he pulled the comforter up to the boy's neck. He then placed both of the boy's hands on his stomach. As Angeal walked out of the room, he hoped the child would wake up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Genesis Rhapsodos shook his head as he walked around. "Seph, I just don't see anything. There is not a sign of who could of done that to the child. Why would someone even hurt a small kid?" he said. Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "Let's go back to Angeal and Zackary. There's nothing else we can do." he said. The two walked back to the mansion.

Sephiroth and Genesis walked into the living room. "You're back. What did you find?" Zack asked excitedly. Genesis sighed, his auburn bangs falling into his face as he said "We couldn't find even a trail. Nothing. All we saw was blood in the spot where we found the child." Zack stared at the ground, suddenly depressed by the news.

Angeal walked in and said "Don't blame yourself. We didn't know that was happening. He'll be fine. After I casted a Cure on him he already looked better. Now go clean up. Supper will be ready soon." "Okay Angeal." Zack said and ran off. Genesis followed.

Sephiroth Crescent walked into the kitchen. Angeal turned around and said "Do you mind setting the table?" Sephiroth shook his head. After setting the table Zack and Genesis walked in. "Geal, that really smells good." Zack said, grinning. "Thanks Pup." Angeal replied shaking his head. He sat the food on the table and they all ate.

"Why would someone hurt a child?" asked Zack all of a sudden. The others stopped eating to look at their spiky raven haired friend. "I have to admit I don't know. We won't know until he wakes up." replied Sephiroth. "If he wakes up you mean." added Genesis. "Gen, don't talk like that. He'll wake up. I'm sure of it. He'll need a lot of help though. He's probably traumatized. He's also emaciated." said Angeal. "Just eat okay."

Angeal and Sephiroth cleaned the kitchen then went into the living room to sit down. Sephiroth sat down in his favorite chair. Angeal sat beside the ever so bouncy puppy, Zack Fair. "Zack, can you sit still for a while?" Angeal asked. Zack grinned and said "Nope." Angeal sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.


End file.
